Conventionally, there is a technology for managing a printer, a multifunction peripheral and the like (hereinafter, referred to as a network printer) provided in an office and the like using a management server through a network. The management server predicts the life of replacement parts and consumable items and/or predicts time when the remaining amount runs out, by obtaining remaining amount information and the like of the consumable item from the network printer.
A data file describing the information subject to management is sent from the network printer through the network. The management server managers the network printer based on the information obtained by analyzing the data file (see JP Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-192347, for example).
However, unless the data file is described in a format which the management server can analyze, the management server cannot manage the image processing device (network printer). Therefore, the management server cannot analyze the data file that the image processing device transmits.
In addition, a description format of the data file generated by the image processing device is predetermined and also varies according to the manufactures and models. Therefore, it is necessary to create specialized software for providing the management server with a function to analyze the data file and to install the software in the management server in advance.
As described above, a mutual relationship must be established beforehand between the management server and the image processing device. In addition, the management server cannot obtain the information of the image processing device unless the management server has a function to analyze the data file transmitted from the image processing device. Therefore, there is a problem that an administrator is incapable to see the information of the image processing device.
The present invention attempts to solve the above-described problems. One of objects of the present invention is to provide an image processing device, an image forming device and an image processing device management system, by which information of the device can be obtained by the management server connected through a network.